A Path To Love
by Twificgirl
Summary: **On Hiatus** Bella's life has been far from easy, so she's starting again in a new country far away from the past, and her evil parents. Now she has to choose whether she wants to be lonely or follow the path to love that could hold all she's ever wanted. Her journey won't be easy as she struggles with her issues but I can promise it will be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

Welcome to my newest attempt at fan fiction; this is a little different to what I've done before, so I'm looking forward to getting stuck in to it and sharing the ride with you.

I'd like to say a massive thank you to pyejammies and DazzledSaz who beta and pre read for me. This story wouldn't sound half as good if it wasn't for them, and all their hard work. I'd also like to thank Ninnie_89 for making my beautiful banner which you can see on my profile page.

Between myself and my beta we decided that this story will be written using British spelling and grammar rather than American. I'm hoping this means you'll get a more pleasurable reading experience :)

As always I do not own Twilight or the characters in this Fic, Stephenie Meyer does.

I hope you enjoy chapter one let me know what you think.

Kirsty.

* * *

Meet Bella (B POV)

I hate long haul flights. I don't mean moderately hate either I loathe them and hold them in contempt for making me miserable. I have to do this though, otherwise I'll be stuck here and I don't want that. Not. One. Bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronic devices we are now preparing for takeoff." It's only nine hours, Bella, you can do this; London is waiting.

I've lived in the USA all of my life. I was born in a dreary town where the sun only comes out twice a year if you're lucky. It was home for a long time though, and I wouldn't change the time I spent there. Those were the good times. Times I hold in my heart, that I try not to forget no matter how bad things with my mom and dad get.

Charlie and Renee Swan were loving parents up until they tried to force me into a marriage with my boyfriend because I was pregnant. James. Just thinking his name makes me shudder. You'd think loving parents would see bruises on their daughter's body and instantly try to help her but oh no, not mine because I got myself in trouble in my fourth year of law school they insisted I marry the guy that gave me multiple broken bones and ripped the hair from my head. I don't know when he changed or whether he was always that way and I just missed the signs early in our relationship, but the outcome has left me scarred for life.

James wasn't happy when I told him of my pregnancy but he loved the thought of marriage because he knew I'd never find a way out once that contract was signed. I tried to fight my father and James over it but nothing worked. We set a date for six months later and started to plan a small intimate wedding in Seattle. The closer the date got the more I was determined to get out of it and one sunny July day after another slap I finally snapped. I packed my stuff and told James I was leaving him. I could finish my law degree and raise this baby by myself. He wasn't in control anymore. He didn't take this well though and followed me to the top of the stairwell where my bump and a suitcase full of clothes were making it hard for me to make a quick getaway. I'll never forget the look of menace on his face that day as he pushed me down the stairs and I'll never forget the pain of being told he killed my baby. My baby, nothing about that pure being could have involved him. Nothing. That little boy was perfect when I gave birth to him at 25 weeks I just wished he'd survived.

The days after the birth were the most traumatic I've ever experienced, not only did I have to deal with the pain of losing my child and being told it would be hard if not impossible for me to conceive in the future, I also had to deal with my parents not believing me when I told the police what James did. They flat out called me a liar and told the police I was an attention seeking whore. Lovely people.

I have no idea why I'm thinking about all this again now. Maybe it's because I'm finally ready to leave it all behind and move on with my life. I'm London bound. I'm where I want to be in my career and I'm looking for a new start. New friends and a new me. That's what I want. I don't want my past getting in the way of that so maybe I need to go through this again so I can finally lock it away and leave it in the past where it belongs.

I found it hard adjusting back to life at law school when I returned but it was the only distraction I had from the pain. The pain of losing my child and the pain of having parents who let James treat me like dirt on his shoe and get away with it. And he did get away with it. The girl in the next apartment said she saw me fall and that I was making it up to try and get James in trouble. I could kill Victoria for siding with him. They must have paid her off. That's the only reason I think she could have done what she did. Aren't girls meant to stick together?

I cut all ties with my parents at this point and threw myself into being the best in my field. I wanted to help people, children and families who needed me so I decided to specialise in family law after I completed my first degree. Luckily the need to forget meant I didn't fall behind and the dedication I had quickly got me back to the top of my class even after the time I had off to recuperate. I had no time for relationships or friends. I moved into a crummy apartment and worked to numb the pain and managed to graduate with honours.

I never want to be in love again I never want to feel the hurt of that first slap around the face whether it be mental or physical. I'm happy to be alone I can cope with alone I can't deal with more disappointment and more heart ache. It almost killed me last time; I can't let myself experience that again. Do I get lonely? Yes. But lonely I can deal with. One more broken heart would kill me. I loved James I really did but as soon as he said I'm so sorry Bella it'll never happen again just to repeat the action over and over that love turned to hatred.

My body has been battered and bruised. My heart has been stomped on and I lost the love of my life. My son, my Aidan . I won't let myself get hurt like that again even if I end up married to the job it's better than the alternative.

So here I sit at 29 ready to start my law career in London the seven years of studying and work placements have all led up to now. It's been three years since my world turned upside down but I think I'm finally ready to live my own life.

I was lucky enough to get this job straight out of law school through my work placement at EM law firm. My boss Garrett got a call from his counterpart in London and told him all about me and how great I was. Garrett and his wife Kate are the only people I class as real friends. They're the only ones that have been able to crack through my walls. They know everything and they thought this would be a brilliant opportunity to start my life over. I could not agree more.

I don't know why this path chose me or why James did what he did, all I know is the man I loved turned into a possessive, evil son of a bitch and took the only thing I ever really wanted out of life from me.

Charlie and Renee never got back In touch after Aidan's death they didn't even attend his funeral. As far as I'm aware they moved back to forks and left their lives in Seattle behind. I never got an apology or even a sympathetic ear all I got was hatred and I don't know what I did to deserve it. What could I have done that was that bad? The lady I saw after Aidan's death said it was nothing I did and that they were sick individuals who didn't deserve a loving daughter. That was off the record mind you, she let rip and told me exactly what she thought of the sickos when we were off the clock at a coffee shop. That was a rare good day at the time. No days are good now they're just normal, nothing stands out about life anymore; nothing makes it shine. I don't think I deserve the shine.

"Excuse me miss can I get you anything?" A blonde bombshell flight attendant kindly touched my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"Just some water, please."

"Okay I'll just grab you some now, I won't be a moment." She sauntered off with more grace than I've seen on a catwalk model and left me to my inner monologue. There are some perks of first class and the constant flow of food and drink is one of them. Thank you Garrett and EM Law I could get used to travelling in style.

"Here you go miss. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Alone, again. There's nothing new about this. Garrett and Kate made me promise to try and make friends at the new firm and I will keep that promise. I always used to have friends I was a good one even and it'll be a step in the right direction when it comes to moving forward.

I should really look over my first set of case notes. I have three days to settle in to the apartment Garrett helped me find then I'm getting thrown in at the deep. I can't freaking wait if I'm honest. Grabbing my iPad I quickly booted it up and then went In search of the downloaded documents that I put on it the previous day.

Hmmm, Rosalie King, currently getting divorced from her husband, Royce, after two children and ten years of marriage. Looks like he's a complete asshole, if her testimony is anything to go by. Repeated beatings of Rosalie in the last year and he played away. Why do good women end up with such horrible assholes? If I could answer that question and change things I would. I hate to think what her children have seen in their short lives. Poor, little guys.

I know I can win this case and win well. What happened to me has made me vow never to be put in a position where I can't hold my own and that won't be happening now. Royce King won't know what's hit him. He may have millions in the bank but I know I'm good at what I do so whatever fancy lawyer he has can bring it on.

As I read more about Rosalie and her case I felt myself sympathising with her more and more. I'm glad she has EM Law Behind her because both her and her boys need some good luck after what they've been through. I hope she likes me and trusts me enough to help her with her case. From what I've heard she's sacked quite a few people because they've made her feel like she was in the wrong when they're meant to be representing her. I'd never do that, I'd also never take a case that I didn't believe in and I believe in her and I will win for her. I've been there and done it and I don't want her to end up as lonely as me because she doesn't have a good support system.

What am I thinking? Of course she has a support system, not everyone's family is like mine. I'm such an idiot. I'm sure she'll be a lot stronger than I am and I've had three years to recover.

Rubbing the locket around my neck I let out a small sigh. It's the only part of Aidan I have left and was one of the reasons I could leave without feeling like I was abandoning my last link to him. He doesn't have much just a small plaque in a church yard but his ashes are there and I feel close to him when I visit. It was actually my shrink that suggested I keep some of his ashes close and a locket with a miniature version of his hand and foot print seemed like the perfect place to put them. This way he'll always be close to my heart. It's probably really morbid but it's what I needed to survive after I lost him.

Okay less of the heavy. Where the hell did my iPod end up? I need some music. I need to relax and let all this go and I have the perfect playlist for the job.  
This purse is way too big I need to down size. I can never find anything in it. I mean how many places can it be hiding... Aha gotcha. Putting in my ear buds I scanned through and chose my playlist full of 90's boy bands. These songs never fail to take me back to happier times before life showed me how hard it could be.

After quickly locking my iPad I reclined my chair and shut my eyes. Let's see if Nick Carter still has the same effect as he did in my teens.

"Miss... Miss" groaning I opened one eye. How long did I sleep for and why is this Kate Moss look alike waking me up. I was in my happy place. "Sorry to wake you but we're about to serve food. I didn't want you to miss out."

"Oh, okay, thank you." Pulling out the one ear bud that stayed in I righted my seat and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Checking my watch, which I must change the time on, I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed over half the flight time had passed. Sleeping was a good way to pass the time even if I didn't intend to do it.

The rest of the flight past in the same fashion I ate, slept and worked on my new case load trying to put everything else to the back of my mind. When we finally touched down on British soil I felt a sense of calm like I was meant to be here. I suddenly knew good things would come out of my decision to leave Seattle. No more parents, no more abusive boyfriends, things can only improve now. It's time to leave them in the past where they belong to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All,

Another chapter I won't rabble on as much as I did on chapter one. ;) I just want to send a quick thank you to my awesome beta, pre reader and banner maker. Y'all have made this story what it is. Thank you.

I have discussed with my beta and we both realise Bella would have had to take some exams to practise law in the UK. For the sake of this story please assume she could take the tests online before she arrived. I know this is more than likely wrong but this is fiction so I hope you can over look it. :)

I don't own it Mrs Meyer does.

Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

* * *

Bella's point of view

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London Gatwick Airport. Local time is 6.34 pm and the temperature is 14 Celsius. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move around."

Okay, now to navigate an airport I've never been to and find the car the company has sent for me. My apartment in London is costing an arm and a leg but the company is helping me for the first 24 months because I'm moving over from the States to fill a high end position. I have no idea how Garrett worked all this out but I'm not going to complain because I need some good luck for once.

Emmett, Garrett's London counterpart, is eager for me to arrive so that helps. He's a nice guy, I've met him a few times he doesn't take him himself too seriously outside the courtroom but when he's in there you better watch out. I've never seen someone rip a defence apart like he did he actually scared me at one point. I wouldn't want to be facing him that's for sure. He actually said the same about me which is nice to hear, not many people compliment me.

A loud ding overhead and the seatbelt light going out had me out of my seat in seconds. I grabbed everything out of the overhead bin and made my way to the exit.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines." I smiled at Kate Moss and braced myself for the wobbly legs I usually get when I touch down in a new place. I don't know why it happens but the first few steps after a flight my legs feel like jelly.

As I walked throughout to the terminal I searched my purse for my visa and passport. Once I located them I held my head up and made my way through the crowds of people.

I hate passport control I always feel like someone's going to jump out and arrest me no matter where I go even if I stay in the USA. As I approached the desk the lady behind it smiled at me. I handed her my documents and once she was happy with what she saw she gave them back and nodded at me. Why don't they talk? I mean is it against the rules or something? It's kind of rude in a way.

"This is a customer service announcement, "Mr Pattinson, please report to gate 3B. That's Mr Pattinson, to gate 3B." There's always one who's late and holds up the flight.

Okay now for the luggage. Most of my stuff is already here I had it brought over in a container but I have a small case in addition to my carry on which I have to pick up. A girl can't survive without her essentials, especially not this girl. I need my home comforts more than anything else in the world. If someone took away my beauty products I would cut a bitch. There's no way I could do without them now I've been too spoilt by them. I like soft skin even if it's only me who enjoys the feel of it.

Baggage claim is surprisingly quiet. Score. There's a young family by the belt but that's about it. The other people from our flight must have rushed through in anticipation of getting back to their loved ones. I can't remember the last time I had someone to go home to who made me feel giddy inside be it a family member or a boyfriend. I haven't been missed or missed anyone in a long time.  
As I grabbed for my bag a few things happened in slow motion a hand reached out at the same time as mine and I knocked into someone who I hadn't seen previously, causing me to lose my balance and start falling to the floor. I waited for the impact and braced myself to hit the deck but it never came, instead I felt two arms wrap around my middle.

My whole body is tingling. What is that about? Maybe I'm just dizzy from loss of balance.

"Jesus are you okay, love, that idiot was obviously in too much of a rush to wait for you to get your bag before he grabbed his. What a prat." I kept my eyes shut for a second checking that I definitely had my balance and then I slowly opened them as I moved out of the arms of the guy in question.

Green eyes. That's all I can see. Whoever this mystery man is he's been blessed by the gods. He's beautiful. Can you call a man beautiful? Heh, I don't care that's what he is so I'm going with it.

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, sorry. Thank you for catching me." The side of his mouth lifted in a small smile but it dropped as I put more space between us. What am I doing? I need to go. I can't make small talk with this guy. What is wrong with me. Say thank you again and go Bella.

"No problem. Here." He handed me my suitcase and stood awkwardly for a second.

"We'll I should go, thanks again." I rushed off taking extra care not to lose my footing or bump into anyone else.

"Wait I didn't even get your name." His voice faded as I got further away. That was weird I haven't been attracted to a man in that way for a long time. Thank goodness I won't see him again, that would be awkward. I don't think I could cope with feeling like that again. I don't want to feel like that again.

In my rush I ended up going in the complete wrong direction. Shit, that's all I need now. I have to walk all the way back to the other exit.

At least the guy that caught me will be well gone by now. I don't know what came over me. He was just so. I can't even explain it.

When I reached the other side of the airport again I looked around for my driver. A sign with 'Swan' on it had me letting out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, I could really use a stiff drink right about now.

"Miss Swan?" Oh right I've been stood here staring at this poor guy for a couple of minutes he must think I'm a complete weirdo.

"Yes. Sorry I took so long I got a little lost." He's an older gentleman quite round with dimples. He seems nice enough though.

"We'll that's okay I haven't been here long myself. You've given me a good excuse to miss the god awful soaps my wife watches on a daily basis." Taking my bag from me he gestured to his left and we began the walk to the car.

"Oh, how rude of me I didn't ask your name." He stopped and held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Billy, Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh please call me Bella."

"Okay Miss Bella. Mr Emmett doesn't like surnames either, says it makes him feel old."

"Oh you're Emmett's personal driver?" I thought he'd send a car company but not his driver.

"For my sins." He let out a belly laugh as we continued towards the car park. "He's a good man we have a lot of fun especially when he gets into mischief."

"I'm sure he gets into a lot of that. The couple of times I've met him he's seemed like a boy in a man's body when he's not in a courtroom."

"That he is. He needs a good woman to settle him down." I hope he isn't suggesting me.

"I'm sure he'll meet someone soon." I bet he has no problem finding women he's a nice enough guy. And I'm sure all the gold diggers flock to him when they hear the size of his bank balance. That's a scary thought. What a position to be put in.

Billy led me to the parking lot and called it a car park I'm going to have to get used to the English ways everything seems so different here but in a good way.

"This is us, Miss. Emmett insisted I bring the Jag for you. He said, and I quote, "Only the best for Garrett's girl." Garrett, shit I should text him and let him know I've arrived Kate will probably be rolling her eyes at him pacing the floor by now. Billy opened the door for me like a proper English gentleman and shut it just as a silver car sped out of the parking lot squealing its tires for good measure. Someone's in a hurry. I'm glad I don't need a car whilst I'm here I can barely drive on our side of the road let alone on the opposite.

Taking out my phone I sent a text to my only friends left in the states telling them I'd arrived and to stop worrying. I know Garrett he's like the big brother I never had, he'll be more nervous than I am about my first day on Monday and won't settle until he knows I've really adapted to it here. He's worse than a woman, honestly, Kate definitely wears the pants in that relationship.

After putting my bags in the boot Billy slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Not long now until I get to see my apartment. I'm actually quite excited.

"Miss Bella, Mr Emmett gave me this for you he said it holds your keys and other information you might need before he sees you on Monday." He handed me back a large envelope that had been carefully sealed and obviously not tampered with. "Now be careful when you open it, lovey, I got a terrible paper cut the last time I opened one of those."

"Thank you I can't wait to see my new place."

"We'll Mr Garrett never stays there anyway and you'll be the perfect tenant as your such good friends."

"Wait. What?"

"Your apartment, it's owned by Mr Garrett he has it as an investment and thought it'd be perfect for you to house sit as it just going to waste. That's what Mr Emmett said anyway." I'm going to kill him. No wonder this place just comes out of thin air. Crap, how am I ever going to pay him back for this.

Pulling out my phone not caring what time it was and what he might be doing I dialled Garrett's number.

"Bella, missing me already?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"I take it Billy the gossip has let slip about the apartment? Emmett didn't think it would take long. That was the plan anyway."

"Wait you planned this?"

"Yep. You see I knew you'd never stay at the apartment if you knew it was mine because you'd feel like a freeloader. Which you definitely are not, so I decided to let you find out this way because you can't really say no now."

"Garrett." Yes I just whined down the phone at my best friend in the world he hates it but it serves him right.

"Bella." I hate it when he imitates me he sounds nothing like me and makes me feel stupid.

"I have a place in London that's left empty most of the time as I'm never there. It was brought as an investment a few years ago. I only use it as a holiday home so why shouldn't you live there full time and house sit for me? You're really doing me a favour."

"I don't know."

"You can't say no Bella then you'd be homeless and homeless in London isn't fun. Come on girl you deserve this after what you've been through let your brother from another mother spoil you for once."

"I'm not happy about this, you and Kate have both made my shit list."

"Oh come on Bells. You'll love it it's right on the river; it has stunning views and a kitchen to die for. It needs to be someone's home though and that someone is you." I hate him I hate him I hate him. "Stop slagging me off in your head."

"How did you even know that?"

"We know you Bella, Kate is fully expecting to be cussed out when you get settled in. We love you, let us help you out, please."

"Oh okay but whenever you come to London I'll stay in a hotel."

"It has two bedrooms Bella we'll all stay in the same place. Okay?"

"Okay but I'm not happy about it."

"That's good enough for me." And now he's probably doing a happy dance complete with the robot.

"Stop dancing about Garrett or you'll hurt yourself."

"You gotta let loose sometimes Bells." Usually when he lets loose it involves a bottle of vodka and a roulette board. I guess I should be happy he's sober this time.

"I'll take your word for it."

"You do that. Right, little sis, I have to get going, I have to meet a client for lunch. Enjoy the apartment and call me when you've got some sleep."

"Okay, take care of yourself."

"Take care of yourself, little sis." And with that he's gone he's such an ass for doing this I'll have to get him an extra nice Christmas present this year as his birthday has already gone.

"They made me do it, Miss Bella, please don't be mad." Like I could be mad at Billy he only did as he was told.

"I couldn't be mad at you. You're too nice."

"Bless you Miss Bella you are a sweet woman."

As the journey continued I snapped a few pictures and tried to take everything I was seeing in. Britain is a cool looking place. I've already short listed a ton of stuff I want to do it's all logged on my phone ready to go. Maybe I can get out this weekend,that'd be cool. Yeah I think I might depending how the jet lag is.

"Not far now, Miss Bella."

"Great I could really use a coffee."

"You should try and get some sleep, if you drink coffee you'll be up all night."

"That's a good point but I've been drinking coffee a long time. It doesn't affect me anymore."

"Ah, that makes sense you were a student after all."

"Yeah, for too long."

We shared a few more stories and a few laughs. When we pulled into a posh neighbourhood, I was instantly confused. One of these apartments can't be Garrett's, surely. This is way too much. I was expecting a shoe box not the lap of luxury.

"Here we are, Miss Bella, take a look at your new home." I looked towards where Billy gestured and couldn't hold back the explicit words that left my mouth.

"Holy shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All,

Happy Sunday :) I hope you've all had a great weekend!

Im so excited to be sharing chapter three with you I can't believe I've been posting for three weeks already, time goes way to quickly when you're having fun.

I'm working on the chapter where we meet Edward again now so there won't be much of a wait I promise. ;)

*I don't own Twilight*

Let me know what you think!

Kirsty x

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

Billy's chuckle shook me out of my shock. I swear my jaw is on the floor right now and I don't even care. I get to live here.

"I actually get to live here?"

"Indeed you do, Miss Bella." I'm trying really hard not to squeal like a girly girl right now but it's really hard not to. This place really is right on the river; it's going to be so pretty at night. I can't wait to take some pictures. God I hope one of those balconies is mine. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it! I'm in shock. I can't believe I get to live here. I was expecting a shoe box little place not a luxury apartment."

"Mr Garrett would never have his little sister living in a shoe box, Miss Bella." I don't deserve this not one bit but Garrett will kill me if I don't stay here after he offered the place out.

"It's just so much. I don't need something so luxurious. I never imagined this."

"You know Mr Garrett, this is his holiday home remember." Truer words have never been spoken. Garrett worked hard for his money and he likes to spend it on things he can enjoy.

"That's a very good point. I can't wait to see inside."

"Not long now." We entered into an underground parking lot and pulled into a space with Garrett's name displayed above it. How posh, I feel like I'm at a five star hotel.

Billy stepped out of the car and opened the door for me to step out. "Would you like me to walk you up?"

"No you should get home to your family. Just point me in the right direction and I'll find my way."

"You're sure? I don't mind." Opening the trunk he pulled out my case and handed it to me.

"No, no it's fine I'd feel bad having you come up when I don't know what food I have in. Next time we'll have a coffee?"

"That sounds like a good plan. It was lovely to meet you I hope to see you again soon."

"I'll make sure of it. You're my first friend in London."

"We'll I'm very proud of that title. Now you have your keys in that pack I gave you, you also need to swipe the key card in there to go up in the lift which is just over there." He pointed over to where I needed to go and I nodded in understanding. "You're on level 8, apartment number 105A."

Maybe I should write all this down. "Before you worry about getting lost Emmett's secretary Alice printed out all the details for you." Oh thank goodness for Alice. I like her already and I haven't met her yet.  
"Okay I think I know what I'm doing. Thank you so much, Billy, I really appreciate you picking me up."

"All in a day's work sweet heart. Now if you need anything at all even just some company just call me, my card is in the pack along with everything else. My wife would love to spoil you."

"I might just take you up on that once I've settled in."

"Excellent. Goodbye, Miss Bella, it really was lovely to meet you." I stood and watched as he drove away waving one final goodbye. What a nice man. Not many of them around anymore.

Right, now for the fun part. I have to find this apartment on my own with my case in tow and I have no real clue how this place is set out. Maybe I should have let Billy walk me up. I'm such an idiot. NO. You are a strong independent woman you can do this without a man's help.

Starting off in the direction Billy pointed me in a few minutes previously I took a deep breath and told myself over and over I can do this. And I can do this without getting lost and ending up back at square one. I just need to stay calm and not panic.

Once I reached the elevator I pressed the call button and waited. It didn't take long for it to arrive and when the door opened my jaw dropped for the second time today. Dude, there's a seat in here and a TV. How expensive was this place? Sheesh, I need a pay rise if Garrett can afford this.

I pressed the button and swiped my key card like Billy said and the doors started to close. I relished in the peace and quiet for a second but I wasn't alone for long. A perfectly manicured hand reached through the doors just before they closed completely and a pretty brunette got in laden down with bags from a food store. Marks and Spencer I've heard of that one I think.

I smiled politely and then moved out of her way so she could put her bags down. "Hi, I haven't seen you around the building before, you new here?"

"Yeah, just moving in today actually." She turned away from me to press the button for her floor and then threw herself down on the sofa.

"Now that's not an accent I hear very often. Where you from?"

"Um, Seattle." Come on Bella be more confident you didn't struggle with Billy. He just oozed nicety though, this girl could be a complete bitch underneath the sweet smile. I've met plenty of people like that.

No, no more negativity I'm sick of it. If you don't take a chance you won't make any friends around your own age.

"How exciting. I'm Angela, by the way. I live on floor seven."

"Hi, Angela, I'm Bella, I'm moving onto floor eight." As the elevator worked through the floors we made polite conversation. She told me quickly about the coffee shop in the lobby apparently it's better than anything she's tasted before so I'll have to give it a go.

The door pinged and opened on Angela's floor interrupting our conversation. That went by quickly.

"Okay, well this is me. It was nice to meet you Bella." She grabbed her bags and stepped out of the rather luxurious elevator with such grace I felt kind of jealous.

"You too, Angela, see you around."

"Definitely. I'll be sure to look you up so I can tell you all the building gossip." It'll probably be like Wisteria Lane. That'd make a good fan fiction story. I miss my guilty pleasure.

"Okay, awesome." She waved as the doors closed leaving me alone to travel up the last floor.

Excitement is buzzing through my veins. I can't wait to see this place. Bouncing on the spot, the elevator finally dinged signalling I'd arrived at my floor. Now, to see the pretty.

Looking around a sign indicated that my place was to the left so I followed the passage way until I came to a door with number 105A on it. This is it. My new home. Digging through the envelope I found the key to the door. Right, now take a deep breath and don't squeal like a girl until the door is closed. As I turned the key the door opened with a quiet squeak.

"Wow." I stepped into the entrance way looking around in awe. It has a proper entrance hall that's about the size of my whole place back In Seattle it's so big. Amazing artwork is displayed on the walls and it's decorated to the highest standard in cream paint colours and patterned wallpaper on one wall. The floors are done in the most amazing hardwood I've ever seen. It's so homely but so show homey at the same time. It's exactly the right balance of everything.

Who knew Garrett and Kate have so much taste. Their house is great but this is something else. Dropping my bags down I made sure the door was shut and bolted behind me. You can't be too careful nowadays; I don't want someone just walking in. That'd freak me out.

Okay what's next? Opening a random door I suddenly got very disappointed that it was only a coat closet. I suppose everywhere has to have a Monica place to hide all the junk they don't want anyone to see and this will be perfect for that.

I wonder what's in here. Ooo, bathroom. I like, I like a lot. That marble is to die for. No shower or bath though must have another main bathroom or an ensuite somewhere. Everything here is just so classy.

"I love London." I have no idea why I'm talking to myself but I'll worry about that later. There's too much to see. "Oh. My. Goodness." At the bottom of the hall it opens out into a wide open-plan room surrounded by windows and a balcony looking out onto the river. The kitchen is in one corner and completely done out in oak wood with all the mod cons.

"Holy shit, that coffee machine is so pretty. I love Garrett." A small note with my name on it is attached to the refrigerator. I wonder what it says moving the magnet which is also a bottle opener. I giggle. All this class and then something that is so typically Kate thrown into the mix. Girl loves her beer. Garrett often jokes that she's the man in the relationship. She just calls herself trashy.

Opening the note which looks like it's been faxed in from the States I readied myself for more surprises;

Bella,

Please don't be mad at us. I know you're squealing like a girl at all the pretty things in the apartment, and I know you love my bottle opener, it oozes class and totally fits in with the rest of the place. ;)

Remember we just want to look after you. You haven't had that in such a long time and you more than anyone need to feel safe and loved. I know you're only 10 years younger than us but I see you more as a daughter than a sister and this is what families do for each other.

We asked Alice, Emmett's PA, to fill the fridge with your favourites so you should be okay for a couple of days whilst you settle in. You should get to know Alice. She's great and a friend of our family. I know you'll love her.

Enjoy this happiness, you more than anyone else should have the best.

We love you,

Kate x

Tear marks stained the page where Kate's kind words stared back at me. I'll never know why Garr and Kate never had kids they'd be amazing parents. I'm so lucky. I keep expecting someone to come and take all this away from me. Like its some big joke the world is playing on me. Except I know they aren't like my parents and they'd never hurt me on purpose. It's not in them to. They brought me back from nothing and made me almost myself again.

Running my hand along the granite work top I waited a while before exploring some more so I could compose myself. What an emotional day. So many good things have happened; I'm not used to that.

Looking around me I see there's a dining table opposite me looking out over the river. Imagine the dinner parties i could have here. I need to make some friends first but I know it'll happen soon enough. Maybe Angela would eat with me some time. I'm not too shabby in the kitchen and from the look of all those bags neither is she.

To my left are some comfy couches and a wide screen surrounded by bookshelves. I'll have to rearrange those because I know they won't have them in any order. Walking over to the shelves I ran my fingers over the spines of the books. So many classics it's been a long time since I sat down with a book and lost myself in another world. I'll have to put that on my to do list because I need to get back to my passion.

Throwing myself down on the sofa I leant back and closed my eyes. So much good has happened today I can't believe I'm finally here. This is actually happening. I have a new home, a new job and I'm far, far away from the people who ruined me. My parents will never earn my forgiveness in this life time I hope they stay far away from me from now on. I don't have any riches or anything of interest to them. They took Aidan away from me so they have no connections left to me other than the blood running through my veins and that means nothing to them or me anymore.

I wonder if much is open by the river. Maybe once I've seen the rest of this place I can take a walk. Explore my new surroundings because I know jet lag will hit tomorrow and that's going to suck that coffee machine better be as good as it is pretty. Stretching out I let out a groan. My bones are stiff from sitting on that plane so long I'm getting way too old for long distance flights.

Getting up I made my way back to the entrance hall to grab my bags. There's no point in going to the bedroom without them and this way I can get into my work out gear. A power walk is just what the doctor ordered. As I worked my way back through the apartment I noticed small things in the detailing that I hadn't noticed before like the patterns in the wood and the family photos scattered around the place. Kate really did look beautiful on her wedding day and Garrett scrubbed up well too. I wonder if there are any pictures of Alice here. It would be good to know what she looks like.

When I reached the bedroom after finding the main bathroom I was in shock once again for the millionth time today at the beauty of it. The bed is so big I'll get lost in it and there so much closet space I think I'll have to go shopping. I'm a typical girl in that sense; I like looking and feeling as good as I the need to stretch my legs after being so inactive for so long.

Once changed and sort of unpacked and by unpacked I mean I threw my suitcase in the closet and shut the door. I locked up and made my way back to the elevator. I'm determined to start my London life how I approach my power walk, with strength, power and 110 percent effort.

Nothing can stop me now.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Sunday all!

I hope you've all had a fabulous weekend just a quick note to say I won't be updating next Sunday it'll be late Monday night or Tuesday as I'm attending the Reading Music Festival Over the bank holiday.

I hope you all like it :) let me know what you think.

Kirsty xoxoxo

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

The last three days have flown by. I've explored the local area and taken the bus to the local mall. After meeting with Angela again in the local park whilst she was walking with her dog Marley we met for coffee yesterday morning and gossiped like old women for a good few hours. Wisteria Lane has nothing on this place let me tell you. There's been love triangles, family feuds and high profile gangsters, all in this amazing building on the River Thames. It looks so idyllic but behind the closed doors there's a whole other world lurking. That being said I've never felt safer than I do now. I'm still extremely safety conscious but I know I'm away from all the threats of my past and they're what scare me the most.

Emmett called me during my coffee morning with Angela letting me know everything was set up and that he, along with Billy, would be picking me up and taking me to the office so we could talk to Rosalie King as she's a pretty tough nut to crack. Emmett knows very little about what I've been through but he knows enough to want to look out for me. He, like Garrett, has taken on a big brother rôle and since I've got here has been checking in every now and then to make sure I'm okay.

And that's what's brought me here now. I'm stood outside my building with three cups of coffee waiting for Emmett and Billy to pick me up. He's ten minutes late already but he's allowed to be because he's the boss. It doesn't stop me hating tardiness, though, but I'll forgive it as he's been so great since I got the job. I'm kidding, like I have any room to moan after all he's done for me. I don't even know what car he'll be in as he has so many. Working for a prestigious law firm and being at the top of your game has its perks.

A white Audi pulled up in front of me and the back window rolled down revealing Billy. What's he doing in the back seat, he's the driver.

"Hey, Belly Button, jump in; let big brother Emmett give you the ride of your life." So much innuendo so little time. The front door swung open and after passing the coffees through to Billy I got in and buckled up. I have a feeling I'm going to need to be strapped in with Emmett in control.

"Ooo, coffee, you are good to me. I think I'll keep you." Billy passed our cups back through to us and before I could blink we pulled out into the traffic.

"Jesus, Emmett, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I'm so glad I wasn't drinking because it would have gone everywhere and that would have been a waste of coffee.

"Aww, Belly Button, don't be mad. Peace and love and all that." He's such a boy and Belly Button...? He's going to need to break that habit, it's the worst nickname ever.

"Bella, Mr Emmett likes to be in the driving seat and whilst he's not as good as me, I can assure you he's perfectly safe."

"Do you like riding in the back?" Emmett snickered at my words but didn't say anything. What's with the double meanings this morning? They're coming one after the other. Oh god I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"It's nice to feel like a man of leisure for a change. I never say no when Mr Emmett wants to drive me around." I couldn't help but giggle. These two have the craziest relationship but it's kind of awesome at the same time.  
"Huh, I guess that is kind of awesome especially when you're used to driving all the time."

"He loves it, Bella. It makes him feel like the big dogs Sugar, Cullen and Branson."

"Should I know who they all are?"

"They're the richest men in Britain, Belly Button. If any of them ask you on a date you do not say no ya here me?"

"Loud and clear Emmett." I'm agreeing because it's the easiest thing to do; he doesn't have to know I'll probably never be in love again after what James did to me.

"Good girl. Now, moving on, Rosalie King's maiden name is Rosalie Cullen."

"Wait, didn't you just mention a Cullen in your top three richest speech." I'm sure it was Sugar, Branson and Cullen. Maybe I heard wrong.

"I did. It's good to know you're listening, Belly Button." Again with the nickname what's that, a million times in the last five minutes? "He's her brother but he's a nice guy, she's the biggest bitch ever. She's sacked three law firms already. That being said we need to win this case and I thought you'd be perfect for the job."

"Oh great she sounds like a lot of fun. Are you sure you don't want to do this one?" We stopped at a red light giving me a break from the constant noise of the London traffic. I'm so glad I don't have to drive here.

"Nope, definitely not. She's a man hater by all accounts so she'll probably like you better than me."

"Well, that's a given because we all know I'm better than you anyway." I winked at him and he mock glared back.

"Ouch! I'm wounded, I thought you were my friend." He started to fake cry as he dodged in and out of more traffic. A horn blaring behind us had Emmett moving again at vampire speed.

"You know I'm only joking so you can stop with the fake tears." He did, almost instantly, and grinned.

"You're going to fit in perfectly here, Belly Button, you have the cheek to keep us all on our toes."

"So she's a real piece of work, huh?" This is going to be tougher than I thought. If she doesn't like me I'm screwed.

"I think she's just looking for perfection. We just need to be exactly what she's looking for. And when I say we, I mean you."

"I'll do my best, I promise." Hopefully I can connect with her the way the others haven't. There has to be away to break down her walls.

"That's all I ask. You can only work with what she gives you so if you fail, which I doubt you will, no one, and I mean no one, will give you a hard time over it." Sure they won't they'll just whisper behind my back that the new girl can't cut the mustard. I will not let that happen, Rosalie will not know what hit her.

"I just hope she listens to what I have to say before she flies off the handle. Will she have someone with her today?" Maybe I can appeal to their better nature.

"No, she likes to do these things alone for some reason. I think it's because she can really let her inner bitch out when the rest of her really nice family isn't around." Well that's that plan out the window. Shame, I'll have to find a different angle.

"Okay, that sucks but if that's how she likes it that's how we have to play it."

"Yep, the customer is always right even if she's a bitch."

"What's your beef with her? I take it you've met her a few times?" A look of pain etched across Emmett's face and I instantly regretted asking the question.

We had an affair a few years back. She used me as bate to piss her husband off. It wasn't pretty."

"You fell in love with her?" Even though it was more of a statement than a question Emmett nodded in confirmation.

"I was stupid and shouldn't have gone anywhere near a married woman but the Rosie I knew, the one that spent time with me, isn't this bitch that's coming in today. She was a completely different person. It's like he sucked all the good out of her."

"Why didn't she leave sooner, why'd she stay if he was that awful?" Stupid question because I stayed way to long too but it'll be good to know for case purposes.

"She loved him Bella I think she fed off the rows they had and I have no idea why. Her mother, father and brother didn't see her or her children for a long time because of how fucked up their relationship was."

"Are they back in contact now?" He nodded in confirmation as he pulled into another underground parking lot.

"Yeah, they had a heart to heart when the slapping started and they got their Rosie back. Unfortunately I didn't." Poor Emmett he really loved her.

"She had no excuse for bringing you into her games I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm okay and I'm sorta seeing this girl at the moment so all is good." That makes me happy. Emmett needs a nice girl in his life.

"That's great news, I'm glad you've found some happiness again." I know better than anyone how hard it is for people to move on after heartbreak.

"Well, here we are. Are you ready to meet the queen bitch?" I hope I meet Rosie Cullen and not Rosalie King.

"I was born ready. Let's kick some ass." Walking into the building I let out a low whistle, this place is nice. Really nice. I mean I've seen pictures and all that but they do it no justice at all.

"Impressed, Swan?"

"It's a beautiful building Emmett." Canary Wharf; apparently there's an amazing view from the top floor. If I wasn't scared shitless of heights I might check it out. "Much nicer than the first offices Garrett told me about." Emmett's ancestors started out small and built this up from nothing.

"Yeah we started out ridiculously small above a chippy in Fulham when my grandad started the firm but look at us now the most sought after law firm in the US and the UK. It took years of hard work but my family wouldn't change a thing."

"It's great that your family all worked together to achieve this, most families would have pulled each other's hair out." Emmett gave me a sad smile as he called the elevator.

"Yeah, my family are good people and so are the Cullens. Don't judge them on Rosalie's behaviour, they're good friends of ours."

"I won't, I promise."

"Pinky swear Belly Button." He held out his littlest finger and I joined mine with his. "Now this promise cannot be broken."

After a short elevator ride we got to our floor. Emmett showed me to my office which I'm bound to get lost finding a few times. It's very clinical so a makeover is in order but it's great otherwise. A bit of artwork on the walls and a few pictures, it'll be perfect.

"Is this okay for you? Anything you need just let Alice know she'll sort it for you."

"When will I meet the famous Alice? I'd like to thank her for everything she did helping me settle into the apartment." I owe her massively for everything she's done for me and I haven't even met her yet.

"Any minute now. I'll send her in as soon as she gets here. I need to go and check my messages I'll leave you to settle in."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Oh, before I go, your log ins are all the same as they were in Chicago and Alice will send Rosalie through as soon as she arrives."

"Okay, cool." This is going to go really well or really badly. I'm hoping for the latter.

Sitting myself down I switched the computer at my desk on and plugged in my iPad. I might as well have another look over the case notes whilst I'm waiting. I need to be on top of my game to win this woman over.

A light knock at the door around ten minutes later shook me out of my work zone. How long have I been looking over these notes? She can't be here already can she?

"Come in." A small girl with bright pink hair bounced in the door and practically skipped over to me before throwing her hands around my neck.

"Hi, Bella, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Alice." Oh, okay so Rosalie isn't that easily won over, unfortunately. I thought she might be high for a second there.

"Alice, it's great to meet you. Thank you so much for shopping for me and making it so easy for me to settle into my new home." A smile lit up her face and she hugged me again, making it hard for me to breathe.

"You're so welcome I'm so glad you're finally here. I know we'll be great friends."

"I can almost guarantee that after all the nice things you've done."

"It was my pleasure. Are you ready to meet the she beast? Can I help you with any preparation?" The she beast? What has she done to Alice?

"I think I'm ready I'm just hoping she's not too hard to please. I know this is only the initial meeting and it's all about impressing her but I'm worried she'll wipe the floor with me."

"Bullshit, you're a strong woman who's amazing at her job. She will not wipe the floor with you, got that?" Raising her perfectly sculpted eye brow she dared me to argue.

"Okay, okay I got it." Holding my hands up I backed away a little and she smiled. We made small talk for a little longer until there was a knock at the door. Emmett's ashen face poked in and he mouthed 'she's here.' He was gone within seconds probably looking for some place to hide.

"Good luck, Bella, you won't need it but break a leg." Why is she whispering? God how bad is this woman. "I'll go bring her in."

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

Staring at the door way I waited for Alice to come back. I'm actually glad she left it open so I can see when they approach. This could make or break my stay here. I can't let her win.

"How far away is this office? Is Emmett taking the piss?"

"Mrs King I assure you my boss is in no way trying to cause you any inconvenience." Alice rolled her eyes as she came into view.

"Miss Swan, your 9 o'clock, Mrs King." Holly shit the woman is a beauty queen. From the long flowing blonde hair to the manicured finger nails nothing is out of place. She looks like she's been pressed and shimmered.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Mrs King, it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake and she ignored it choosing instead to sit in the chair opposite me.  
"Cut the shit. We need to get down to business I don't have time for pleasantries."

What. A. Bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All,

Sorry for the delay its been a hectic week since the music festival I attended, which was brilliant. :D

I hope you all like this chapter let me know what you think of Rosalie I'd love to hear your thoughts. Shes a lot different to what I've written before which worries me a little.

Thanks again to my lovely Beta and to Ninnie_89 for making my banner.

Enjoy I'll see you Sunday!

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

Raising an eye brow, I sat down in my seat; if that's how she wants to play it, well that's fine by me! Looking behind her, I noticed Alice stood in the same spot with her mouth wide open.

"That'll be all, Alice, thank you."

"What? Oh... of course call if you need anything Bella." I nodded and motioned for her to leave the room which she did, almost tripping over her feet in the process.

"I can't believe Emmett saddled me with the intern. How pathetic! Talk about holding a grudge."

"I assure you, Mrs King, I am fully qualified to handle this case, however if you'd prefer I can call on one of my colleagues." My brain was screaming, 'Please say no... Please say no'.

"Hmm I guess I'll see how you go for now, I don't want to be saddled with Emmett that's for sure." I wanted to leap across my desk and slap her silly for being so rude.

"We'll then let's get down to business. I understand you're pursuing full custody of your children and filing for divorce." I flicked my computer on and brought the case notes back up while waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, I am." She leaned over and reached into her bag pulling out a nail file. She's not seriously going to file her nails right now? Oh my word she is! She's filling her nails in what should be one of the most important meetings of her life; this should be about her children.

"Now I understand your estranged husband is also petitioning for full custody, could you give me some back ground information about your marriage? Anything that could help your case would be beneficial - even at this early stage."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you." She spat. What? How the hell am I supposed to help her? Taking a deep breath to calm myself I replied in the most even tone I could muster.

"With due respect, Mrs King, I can't help you without knowing all the back ground information. I understand this is hard for you to talk about but it really is essential I know this information so we can proceed with your case."

"You understand? How could you possibly understand. You've probably never known heartbreak or what a slap around the face feels like, especially when it's from someone who supposedly loves you! You look like you have no life experience at all! Why the hell did they recommend you for such a high profile case? You're so out of your depth."

Never felt heartbreak? She has no idea what had happened to me, how dare she judge me. She hasn't even given me a chance. Before I could formulate my reply, she spoke again.

"Look at you, there's no way you got to this level so soon without being a book worm or sleeping your way to the top, but then again I doubt you've even had sex." My heart sank; I was trying to help this woman, so why was she being such a bitch? I could feel the anger building but I knew I had to rein it in.

"My personal life is none of your concern." I stated.

"Oh it is, I want someone way more than adequate to represent me."

"I graduated with honours and had an internship in this firm which as you know is very prestigious. I am more than capable. I will win this case." She raised a perfectly sculpted brow at me and laughed.

"You're a bit full of yourself aren't you?" I could not believe how she was twisting everything I said. I would not let this bitch get to me.

"Not at all, Mrs King, with my years of experience and top class education, I am just confident in my abilities."

"I'm sure you are ... unfortunately for you, I. Am. Not. I think I'll go with a different firm you're just not right at all for me." I could not believe what I was hearing - did she just come here to put me down and make herself feel better? She was nothing more than a bully.

She got up with her bag in hand and walked to the door. I have to do something I don't want to let Emmett down. "You think I don't know heartbreak?" She stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"Really what could you have possibly have been through?" She turned whipping her hair around and moved closer to me before stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"I know exactly what it feels like to get a slap from someone you love." As soon as the words left my mouth I could tell that she didn't believe me. I can tell by the look on her face that she thinks I'm bluffing, placating her to keep her here

"Oh, so you got a slap, my heart bleeds for you." How can she be so cold? We've both been in the same position and she has no empathy at all. "My husband repeatedly cheated on me and slapped me around multiple times - one slap doesn't compare to that! You're just someone who thinks they can play me. I don't believe you got slapped about at all."

The realisation sunk in - she is just like Charlie and Renee, she thinks I'd lie about something like this, how low does she think I am?

"You are a piece of work, Mrs King. I didn't just get slapped around, for your information, I had my baby beaten out of me." Slapping my hand over my mouth, I fell back into my chair. Why did I say that? I'm going to be sent back to Chicago, they're going to sack me for being wholly unprofessional. The door burst open and Emmett rushed in. I put my head in my hands and started to sob not wanting to face my fate.

"You're a bitch, you know that? Get out of my office, Mrs King,- before I throw you out." Why is Emmett throwing her out? I'm the one in the wrong.

"Emmett wait, I..." Her voice trailed off and everything went silent for a second. The only sound to be heard was her heels clacking on the floor as she left in disgrace.

"Bella, it's okay." Alice placed one of her hands on my back and tried to pry my head out of my hands with the other. "I'm so sorry she was so cruel to you, I know she's a bitch but I never thought she would stoop that low."

"She's nothing but a bully, Belly Button, she pushed you until you cracked and that is not on. You're not paid enough to deal with that shit." Trying to calm my sobs I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Look at me, Bella." I wiped my eyes and looked at Emmett who was kneeling in front of me. "Firstly, I'm sorry we eavesdropped. I knew she'd be hard work and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Secondly, I'm so sorry you had to go through something so horrible, any man that would put a woman through that deserves to be castrated."

"Or hung by his meat and two veg from Tower Bridge and pelted with stones. The Tudors had the right idea, off with his head!" Alice made a cutting motion over her throat and giggled.

"I can't believe you're not mad at me. I thought you'd have given me my papers by now. I am sure you would be well within your rights to."

"For what? Standing up to a bully? That's not how we work, Bella, you should know that."

"I do, Emmett, honestly I do. I've just never had a family or friends who care for me. My parents sided with him when all that bad stuff happened."

"THEY DID WHAT!" Alice's jaw dropped and I could see more and more sympathy building in her eyes by the minute. Best get this over with so they can stop feeling sorry for me.

"They sided with him and James alienated all my friends in his own unique way so I've never had what most people consider normal." I didn't blame them for running as far away as possible, I probably would have too.

"I didn't know family or friends until Garrett and Kate came into my life. It's hard for me to believe people really care."

"Well, we do, so get used to it." Alice patted my back and moved around to sit in the seat previously occupied by the beautiful witch. "Things are going to get better, Bella, you have us now."

"She's right, Belly Button, Emmett soothed "Once your friends with us, you're stuck with us."

"Thank you."I choked out. Where had all these good people been hiding? I wish I'd found them sooner.

"Do you want to leave and start over tomorrow?" Emmett stood cracking his joints in the process.

"No, certainly not. I have some research to do and another client to meet with and I'd like to settle in and meet everyone."

"No one would blame you, Bella." Alice smiled kindly at me from her place across the table.

"No I'm stronger than that. Rosalie King will not have the same effect as the other bullies in my life." Alice stood pushing her chair back and rushed around the desk to hug me again.

"Good for you, Bella." I could get used to this hugging thing it's nice to feel cared for.

They stayed with me for a while longer just chatting about how things work in the office and left me with more hugs and the promise not to eavesdrop on my next meeting. I didn't have it in me to be mad about that, I'm glad they did. Imagine how Mrs King would have spun it if I didn't have anyone to back me up! She was evil in every sense of the word; it's as if she was raised by wolves or something.

The morning progressed nicely; my next client was a breeze compared to Rosalie and left smiling after our chat. She was looking to adopt a little girl and needed me on hand for the legal side of the adoption. Looks like I'll be researching to brush up on my skills. The American system is a bit different to the British one, but I'm sure Emmett and Alice will help me with that if I ask.

A timid knock at the door brought me out of my musings. It could not have been Alice as she knows I'm alone and she would have come straight in and Emmett is in a meeting with a company executive until lunch time.

"Come in." I called out as I stood and moved across the room to meet whoever was at the door. As it cracked open, I put on my best smile and waited.

A petite woman with light mahogany hair and beautiful green eyes stepped in. I knew those eyes, they looked so much like the guy at the airport, but that would be way too much of a coincidence. There's no way they know each other. It's not possible, Britain is a big place.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan how can I help you?" I knew I didn't have another meeting booked today, so who is this woman?

"I'm Esme Cullen." My face paled Oh no; I would not be able to deal with another beat down today. "I'm here to apologise for my daughter's behaviour." WHAT?! Did I just hear her correctly?

"Oh there's no need." I shrugged off her apology. Why should she have to apologise for something her daughter did? She didn't make her do it.

"Oh there's every need, Miss Swan, I did not raise her to behave like that and I can assure you she won't get away with it. She maybe grown up but she'll never be too big to go over my knee!"

"Mrs Cullen please don't worry, really, I've had far worse things said to me." Esme's eyes displayed some sadness and she motioned to the sofa on the far wall.

"Can we sit?" I nodded and followed her over to the sofa. "May I call you, Bella?" I nodded "Bella, you have to understand the last ten years have changed my daughter into someone I don't even like. Royce and their games were exciting to her. He turned her into the bully you met today and I can do nothing but sincerely apologise."

"Mrs Cullen, really, it's ok, I won't hold a grudge, especially not against you or the rest of your family. I know Emmett thinks very highly of all of you."

"But she bated you into revealing something so personal. That's wrong on every level and I can assure you she feels terrible."

"I'm sorry to say this but I find that hard to believe." She nodded sadly and took my hand.

"I completely understand that, but I haven't seen her so cut up about something in a long time. I'm hoping this will make her turn a corner." For her family's sake I hope she does. Emmett's right, she is nothing like her mom. Esme is the kind of mom I wish I had.

"I hope for your sake she does, I know she's been through terrible times but that's no excuse to treat someone so badly, especially when someone is trying to help her." And I could have helped her.

"I know I have no excuses for her behaviour I just wanted you to know the Rose I know is so much better than that. The Rose I know is kind and smart and not a malicious bitch." Wow, hearing a cuss word come out of her mouth is quite shocking. "Are you okay?" she enquired "What she said must have hurt deeply; I'm ever so sorry for what happened to your baby."

Looking down I rubbed my locket. This way I can avoid eye contact and she won't see I'm lying. "I'm fine honestly, Emmett and Alice were here and made sure I was smiling again within a half hour."

"Emmett is a lovely boy he's been an adopted part of my family for a long time."

"Emmett is good people." She nodded in agreement and pulled her bag into her lap.

"I should get going I have to meet my son for lunch before I go and talk some more sense into my daughter." Esme seems sweet but I wouldn't want to be Rosalie right now, I'm sure she's a force to be reckoned with when she's mad about something.

"Thank you for coming here today, it was completely unnecessary but I appreciate the time you took out to make sure I was okay."

"Thank you for hearing me out and not throwing me straight out of the building, I wouldn't have blamed you at all if you had."

"I couldn't do that to someone who's so obviously kind."

"You're a sweet girl Bella, good things are coming to you I can feel it." As soon as the door was shut behind her, I sagged against it mentally drained. What a first day! It's had highs and lows which I could have done without, but I couldn't change what happened and I know it'll only make me stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter Updated to original Beta'd version*

*I don't own twilight*

Hi All,

I know I'm a day late if I say Dior Rob that'll explain it right lol?

I'm hoping to update next Sunday I'm in the process of righting the next chapter at the moment. We will meet Mr Cullen again soon I promise :D

I hope you like it let me know what you think.

Thanks to Saz for helping me out beta'ing whilst Pauline is away.

Kirsty.

* * *

Bella's point of view

I gave Esme plenty of time to leave before I followed her out to the lobby to talk to Alice about the adoption information I needed. It's not that I dislike her, the exact opposite actually, it's just I've had enough of thinking about the past for one day.

As I approached the lobby I looked around taking in my surroundings again. This place is very well decorated for an office building. They must have had the professionals in to achieve something so calming and beautiful.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here, we're going to lunch." Ignoring the ringing phone Alice looked over to her assistant. Yes, the PA has a trainee assistant; it's very Devil Wears Prada but it's cool all the same. "There's a great deli nearby or we could go to the Chinese a little further away. Yes, Chinese I fancy that now."

"Sounds good, Ally Cat." What? If I have to be Belly Button these two are not getting away nickname free.

"O.M.G I love it! Tanya please watch the phones and take any messages for myself and Bella."

"Okay, Alice. It's good to meet you, Bella." She seems sweet I'll have to see if I can bring her something back from the Chinese I doubt she can afford to go out for lunch every day on a trainee wage.

"You too, Tanya. Could you also email me any recent adoption cases that we've dealt with? I'd like to look over the process and see how it differs from ours back in the States." Her eyes lit up at the prospect of something to get her teeth into and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course, no problem." I smiled in thanks as Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building.

"In a rush, Ally Cat?" I giggled as I stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, I haven't pigged out with a girl friend in waaay too long." I find that hard to believe. Why wouldn't Alice constantly have plans, she's so nice?

"How far is this place? Do we need to get the tube?" I'm actually quite excited at the prospect of getting the tube, it's so quintessentially British that it's a must to tick off the list.

"Oh no, we'll take my car. I can show you around properly at the weekend if you like?"

"YES." Oops, maybe a little bit too enthusiastic there, Bella. "I mean, yes, I'd love that if you're free. There's so much I want to see."

"Of course I'm free; I always have time for my friends. There's so much to see and do. Make sure you wear comfortable shoes." She looked down at my heels and shook her head. "Not those. Not in a million years will you survive a day sightseeing in those."

"Okay, I'll wear my most comfortable flats."

"Good, just make sure their not ugly and we'll be set." As soon as we reached the parking garage Alice grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards what I presume is her car. It's very yellow that's the only thing I can really say about it.

"I know it's not the cutest car but I love it."

"It's very bright and happy just like you." Truer words have never been spoken in my opinion.

"You're so sweet, Bella. Now get in time's a-wasting and I'm hungry." Now I thought Emmett was a crazy driver but he has nothing on Alice. She's a speed demon. No one stands a chance on the road against her. She manoeuvres like a race car driver on crack.

"Um, Alice, wasn't that light red?" I looked behind me at the motionless traffic. Suddenly I'm worrying about Alice getting arrested. I really wouldn't be surprised if she got pulled over.

"No, that was amber, Bella. I wouldn't run a red light I want to keep my licence. I've been driving a long time and my licence is as clean as a whistle." I really need to get used to all these expressions more than half of them confuse the hell out of me. "I got taught by the best driving school in London, Emmett made sure of it."

"I can tell." While I feel perfectly safe I'm worried I may lose my lunch on the way back to the office. I'm not good with speed in tight spaces but I suppose I'll get used to it in time this is a big city after all; it's bound to be crammed with cars. "Thanks for today Alice I'll never forget how kind you've been to me."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Bella, this is what kind people and real friends do. We look out for each other and you can be rest assured no one will be hurting you again on my watch. If I could get my hands around that guy's throat I'd happily throttle him."

I nodded taking my locket between my fingers I'm sure my guardian angel is watching over me now because stuff like this just doesn't happen to me. I haven't had this many nice people in my life for a very long time. "What's the story behind that locket? It's really pretty."

"I can promise you I'll tell you the story behind it, but not today. It's a very emotional story for me and after earlier I need to keep things light and happy." I don't want to break down again. I need to harden my emotional defences before I go there.

"Okay then. I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk about it." After a few more minutes we pulled into a parking space in front of a small secluded Chinese. "Now don't judge a book by its cover. I know it looks a bit run down but the food is to die for. Emmett even eats here and he's very fussy about the quality of his food just not the quantity. He'll eat as much as he can get his hands on."

"I know what you mean, we've attended a few business lunches in the States together and that boy can put it away. I thought I had an appetite but it's nothing compared to his."

"I will never have an eating competition with him again that's for sure." She was silly enough to do that? I'm surprised she didn't pop.

"I don't blame you. Let's eat I'm starving." As soon as we entered, an older Chinese woman greeted us. Alice took the lead and got us a secluded booth in the corner. I'm not sure why we need such a big table but I'm not going to complain. I like it when I can spread out and this way I don't have to worry about putting people off with my food baby.

"Do you trust me Bella?" Why do I get the feeling this could be a trick question?

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just answer." She's a bossy little thing when she wants to be.

"Of course, Ally Cat." What have I let myself in for?

"Li, we'll have the usual please."

"Of course, Miss Alice." Li bowed and backed away from us politely. What have I just agreed to I wonder?

"You going to tell me what the usual is?" Alice shook her head and winked at me. Oh dear, I hope she hasn't ordered squid or something. That's gross.

"Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about Esme, she has a way about her that you just can't say no to." I know what she means I can't imagine how it'd feel to disappoint someone so kind. I wouldn't want to find out either it's just a shame her daughter doesn't feel the same way.

"It's fine, Alice, she was really great to me unlike her daughter. I honestly don't understand how someone so lovely could have produced someone so vile. She could have been swapped at birth I guess."

"That's one theory or she could have been abducted by aliens and probed." That's a possibility too, although, I'm sure they would have chucked her back she's such a bitch.

"Someone could have abducted her and rewired her brain for an experiment." Alice's eyes glazed over. I'm sure she's imagining doing that exact thing in her head right now.

"God, I'd love to do that or find someone that could. Maybe Emmett and Esme would both get their Rosie back that way." I wish I could help do that in some way but I think she's past help. "What am I talking about she's to fucked up for any kind of help now. Her poor family."

"After seeing how my parents were I don't believe some people can change. I think she's made her bed and now she's too evil to get out of it." Nodding she poured herself a glass of water and then motioned to my glass. "Please, water is the only thing to drink when you're about to have a massive meal."

"That's so true. I'm not going to say I'm sorry about your parents 'cause you already know that. It sounds like they need to be locked up with Rose so they can be horrible as hell to each other without hurting anymore innocent parties."

"Maybe we could get Emmett to hire someone to kidnap them and make that happen." That really is an intriguing idea I'm sure Emmett knows people that know people.  
"Yes we'd make such good evil geniuses. I can just imagine we'd take over the world." Alice cackled and then proceeded to start giggling like a school girl even snorting a couple of times for good measure.

"Where the hell did that come from? You actually just snorted!" I started laughing with her and it wasn't long before tears started rolling down my face. I can't remember the last time I laughed like this.

"I. Can't. Help. It." A cough had us both gasping for breath trying to compose ourselves so we could greet our server politely. Li just shook her head and smiled slightly leaving us some water and appetisers without saying anything. I must make sure to leave her a good tip it was kind of rude we didn't say, thank you. "Mmm, crispy duck pancakes."

I've never seen someone's eyes light up as much as Alice's are right now over food. She's looking at our starter like she's not eaten in weeks instead of a few hours. "When did you last eat Alice? You're looking at that like it's the last coke in the desert."

"I'm not one of these size zero skinny minis I like my food and this place serves the best duck pancakes in London. Tuck in and you'll see what I mean." As soon as I took my first bite I knew exactly what she meant. This stuff is the bomb I could eat this for starter, main course and dessert.

"See! You're making porn star food noises, that must mean its good." What? No I'm not. Am I? Oh god. Talk about making me blush I have a feeling Alice will keep me on my toes.

"You have such a way with words, Alice."

"My ex boyfriend used to say that too. It's a shame he didn't know how to use his mouth in a positive way, he might have lasted longer." She winked at me before a disgusted look overtook her face and she shuddered dramatically. "The less said about him the better."

"He sounds really classy... Not."

"Well, as far as bad boyfriends go I haven't been through anything like you have but I have had my fair share of idiots and poor performers." Okay, over share.

"TMI, Alice, TMI." I haven't been satisfied in a long time and I definitely don't want to be hearing about other people doing it. I don't know if I'll ever be physical with anyone other than my vibrator again, I don't think I could trust a guy enough again to go that far.

"Sorry but it's true I won't lie to you, Bella."

"I respect that but save that for your other girlfriends who have more experience in that department." James was my first and he ruined sex for me he was never gentle or loving he was rough and hurt me more than he pleasured me. He could put anyone off sex for life. Bastard.

"Bella... Bella are you okay?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked over to Alice who had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay, sorry I zoned out for a minute then." Crap I need to stop doing that; she'll think I'm a lunatic.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that subject up, I didn't mean to upset you." I need to stop letting little things take me back there it's over and done with its time to lock it away.

"You didn't it's just been a long time and I've kind of blocked that experience from my memory. The only good thing that ever came from that was my baby and I didn't even get to meet him. Not properly." Why am I telling Alice all this? I've never opened up properly to anyone but Kate. "Anyway let's lighten the mood before I get all depressed on you."

"You're an amazing woman, Bella; now tell me what you want to see this weekend."

I rolled off a list of things most of which would be impossible to do in one weekend but Alice nodded and even took down a few notes on her phone. I guess the little whirlwind will make it happen somehow. I doubt she's ever let anyone down in her life.

"It's been so long since I've done London from a tourist perspective I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I'm glad I have stuff to look forward now, it's been a really long time since I had a day that was memory worthy." Life's just dragged along for the last four years it's time to really start living again.

"Well I can promise you there will be lots more good days. You have me, Emmett, Garrett and Kate now and we won't let anything bad happen to you again."

"I know I haven't known you that long but I trust you and I believe it when you say that." And I do. I think I have some lasting friends now... Maybe one day they'll be like family because it's been a long time since I've had one of those worth sticking with.

"This weekend is going to be amazing Bella just you wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Sunday All,

I hope your all having a great weekend I said I'd try to get you an update this week and I'm pleased to say I managed to get two chapters written which means the weekly updates will continue next week to. :)

Thank you to Pauline & Saz for helping me make this an easier read I appreciate all your help and think you're both brilliant.

I won't keep you any longer I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think!

*I don't own Twilight*

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

Luckily enough the rest of the week passed without any further incident. The rest of my clients were a breeze compared to Mrs Hale and her bitchy ways. I think Emmett's actually quite impressed with how I've handled myself since. I don't think he expected to have me insult someone and then burst into tears on my first day and I very much doubt he thought he'd know my biggest secret before lunch time. I guess it's a good thing, though; it's not something I want to come back and bite me on the ass later. I don't class Aidan as a skeleton in my closet so neither should anyone else.. In a way I'm kind of glad it's out in the open with my two closest British friends.

Thinking about my friends, Alice is due here any minute with coffee and breakfast so we can start our day as early as possible. I have no idea what she has planned for me but I know it's going to end in dinner this evening with Emmett, Billy and his wife in a restaurant Emmett and a friend own. It shouldn't have surprised me that Emmett has his finger in more pies - literally. But it did, I guess his love for food is as big as his love for law and order. As long as he isn't cooking, I'm happy. Truth be told the guy can barely hold a sandwich together.

I shivered as a chill hit me and pulled my blanket tighter around me. Maybe I shouldn't be sat outside this early but the view is just so beautiful I can't get enough of it. I can hear all the birds chirping and see all the dog owners making their way down to the local park for their morning walks. Life can be really beautiful at times; people tend to forget to look for the beauty in things, I know I have a lot in recent years but that's all changed since I've been here. Everyday I've seen something in a different light and I've taken my time to appreciate it because any second could be my last. I should have realised this long before now but something in me has changed and I'm super glad it has.

My phone chiming startled me a little. I hate my message tone with a passion. I keep meaning to change it but I never get around to it. No one has really texted me much before but Alice is a text demon she sends me random smiley faces and quotes all day long. I try to keep up, honestly I do, but the girl is crazy - in a good way, obviously, but still crazy.

Bella get your cute little ass up and open the damn door! Love you long time Ally Cat x P.S I have coffee...

I guess it's time to leave my sanctuary and face the day. I legitimately can't wait to see what the day brings. Alice said she's going to show me everything she can and anything I want to see again we'll revisit at a later date. Getting up I folded my blanket and laid it over the chair for my next morning balcony visit. Hopefully next time it'll involve a book and coffee with some pastries.

As I moved through the apartment I tried to hide as much mess as I could before letting Alice in to survey my lair. I'm not the untidiest person but nothing has a set place either so paperwork ends up scattered everywhere in organised chaos. I can always find what I need but Garrett used to look at me gone off when he came to visit me.

A knock at the door had me moving a little quicker and I'd swear Sheldon Cooper was visiting but instead of knock, knock, Penny it's knock, knock, Bella. I wonder how many times she'll do that before she gets frustrated and just knocks it down with all her small person force. "Come on, Bella, we have things to do and people to see. Open the damn door."

"Keep your hair on, Ally Cat." She grinned as she opened the door and practically jumped on me as she grabbed me for a hug. "Can't breathe, Alice."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited about our trip. Are you ready to leave? We can drink on the go and scoff these...," She pointed down to a take away box as she spoke without missing a beat, "When we're on the tube. You're going to love today Bella just make sure you're ready to walk your little socks off."

After grabbing my shoes and letting Alice have a snoop around the apartment we locked up and made our way down to the lobby. Alice chatting during the journey to the tube made quick work of our walk and after making sure my Oyster card was adequately topped up for the day's activities she led me to the platform we needed. "Right, Miss Bella, our first stop is Waterloo station, from there we'll visit the London eye, Buckingham Palace, The River Thames and loads of other stuff that I can't even remember, I hope your camera is fully charged cause you're going to want to take pictures."

And take pictures I did. I swear I've taken hundreds already and it's only lunch time. Alice made me stop to eat because, and I quote, "My stomach thinks my throat has been cut." That must be a British thing because I've never heard it before. EVER. It's the weirdest saying so far and there have been some funny ones.

"Are you feeling a little better now, Miss I'm so hungry I could eat a horse?" Sticking her tongue out at me she grabbed her pizza and took a massive bite.

"I thought I was mad on caffeine but you're much worse. You haven't wanted to stop all morning and I swear you'd have kept going until you passed out if I didn't make you eat." She's probably right everything's so exciting, though. I even bought a few souvenirs to send back to Garrett and Kate to say thank you. It's been so much fun.

"You did warn me to have my walking shoes on. Maybe I should have warned you that I'm a history geek who won't stop until she's seen everything."

"No shit, Sherlock. Thanks for telling me that now, I'd have been better prepared if I knew you had so much knowledge!"

"Alice, today has been amazing so far, don't sell yourself short." She really has shown me some hidden treasures one of which is the pizzeria we're sitting in now. It's a little off the beaten path but it's a gem and I'll definitely be dragging her back again.

"You sure you're not disappointed?" As if I could be disappointed in someone going to so much effort for me.

"Positive and I can't wait to see the Tower. I've read so much about the Tudors. Henry the Eighth was some guy." A little sick and twisted really but it does make for a great history lesson even for the older generation.

"Mmm, Jonathan Rhys Meyers."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"You haven't seen the Tudors TV show? Oh my gosh I have to lend you my box set! He makes a sexy Henry that's for sure and the sex scenes, well, let me tell you they're not fade to black PG13 like those vampire movies." Okay. I guess I need to watch to find out what the hell she means.

"Okay I have no idea what vampire movies you mean but if you like we can have a movie weekend where I'll sit and watch that show with you. If it has a history theme how bad can it be?"

"Oh Bella it's so bad it's good trust me." What have I let myself in for? Please, God, let it be good... Watchable at least. "I made Emmett watch it with me once. Hah! That was hysterical. His eyes were as big as golf balls; he did not expect nudity."

"That poor guy you're practically his little sister. He's probably scarred for life from desperately trying not to get turned on." And I cannot believe I just said that out loud.

"I know right! He still looks pale any time I mention it in front of him maybe I should say something at dinner." Okay now she has her mischievous face on this will not end well for Emmett. "It's about time I got him back in the embarrassing stakes he's always making me blush in front of clients." I'm so glad I haven't had that pleasure yet it doesn't take much to make me blush and as soon as Emmett finds out I'm screwed.

"You are evil my little Ally Cat."

"I know but that's why you love me."

"Very true." She knows she can get away with anything. Emmett could never be mad at her he loves her too much.

Not long after, Alice had a master plan and we left the restaurant to make our way down the river to the Tower of London and Tower Bridge. We decided to pay to go in and I was in my element seeing history come to life. Alice kept me entertained too by posing with every prop she could find. She even posed with her head on a chopping block. That I could not do. It makes it all too real and my head needs to stay firmly attached. The thought of really being in that position makes me shudder. Imagine the fear those people went through on the day of execution. Now I know some of them more than deserved, it but a large portion were innocent and many of them were Henry's friends not forgetting two of his wives. Those poor people.

I took some beautiful pictures of Tower Bridge and Alice pointed out Traitor's Gate. She even took the time to explain that there was no happy ending if you went in there. Her TV show education was a lot better than I expected. She knew her stuff. I guess I should never underestimate her cause she's always surprising me.

"So, Bells, have you enjoyed your day?" Alice linked my arm as we walked down the riverside to meet Emmett and Billy. I think we're both ready to pass out after all the walking we've done today so we're holding each other up. "We could do some more tomorrow if you like or we could have a pj day with Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Henry Cavill and come out again next weekend?" Awww, bless her hopeful little face; I guess I haven't been the tourist from hell but she's had her fill for this weekend.

"A pj day sounds great Alice. We can watch movies all day and eat junk food. I might even invite Angela up if she's not busy that way you can meet her."

"That sounds awesome the more the merrier." We dragged our butts twenty minutes further and came to a stop outside a very posh riverside restaurant. Okay, now I feel underdressed, severely underdressed.

"Stop worrying Bella you look fine." How'd she even know I was thinking that? Is she reading my mind now? "Don't look at me like that it's written all over your face. You just looked down at your outfit and your whole face turned sour."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Emmett owns the place it's a really laid back once you get past the shiny exterior." As she stepped forward I followed slowly waiting for someone to tell us our clothes were too casual to be worn in a place like this but it never came. Instead I heard a loud crash and saw Emmett helping a waitress up off the floor with an apologetic look on his face.

"BELLY BUTTON, ALLY CAT." Okay I think we may be the reason that girl just ended up on her butt. "Where have you guys been? You've just missed Edward, my very handsome but romantically clueless business partner moaning and pining away for some girl he helped at the airport." I watched Emmett shake his head dramatically and mutter, "He could have any woman but nooo he has to like the one that got away." I went into panic mode. It can't be. London is a big place there's no way my guy could be Emmett's business partner and closest friend. It's just not possible.

"Shut up, Emmett, you prat and introduce me to your new friend."  
Oh shit I know that voice. As he stood from his seat a look of recognition passed over his face. How is it possible that it's him? This is just too much I need to get out of here. Now! "You - It's you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all,

Sorry it's a day late I was a busy bee yesterday and completely forgot. *face palm*

I hope you think it was worth the wait we finally get some Edward :D I hope you like him.

Let me know what you think :)

Kirsty x

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

"You! … It's you!" I started to back away as soon as he moved towards me but Alice held me firmly in place. This cannot be happening I need to leave before I say or do something I regret.

"Oh, Emmett, stop gawping. Edward, this is our Bella; I believe you know each other. Bella meet Edward…. Again?" That sounded more like a question than a statement, but I have no time to talk about my clumsiness and my ovaries being temporarily awoken from a slumber by this man right now. What I need is an escape plan.

"Bella?" That's fitting." What does he mean by that? "It's a pleasure to meet you again - properly." Holding out his hand for me to shake, he waited for a few seconds while I gawped at him.

"Bella, shake the man's hand." Alice nudged me from behind moving me forward a little. I did as instructed and held out my hand tentatively. As he took it I felt a million electric shocks running through my body. Man must have some really bad shoes or I have some serious issues when it comes to him. Either option really isn't good and these feelings are not acceptable in any way shape or form.

Pulling my hand away as quickly as was politely acceptable I moved backwards slightly and shot a warning glance at Alice. "It's nice to meet you again, Edward." Okay I know I'm being rude by not looking him in the face while speaking to him but it's the only way I can cope right now.

"HOLD UP A MINUTE."

"Indoor voice, Emmett! Let's not forget our manners." A small woman I hadn't noticed before, and who I'm assuming is Billy's wife, chastised him from the table and he nodded before looking back to me.

"You're Edward's girl? Bella is Edward's girl?" I'm no one's girl he needs to stop this. Edwards face reddened slightly and he smiled shyly at me.

"Well let's leave Emmett to his rambling and take a seat. I'm sure you ladies are desperate for a drink after your day out." Edward pulled out a chair next to Billy and gestured for me to sit and then moved around the table and did the same for Alice who giggled like a school girl as she sat next to Billy's wife.

"Good evening, Bella; let me introduce you to my wife Sue. She's been dying to meet you." I smiled politely at Sue as she beamed at Billy from across the table. I caught Edward's eye as he took his place next to Alice and quickly bowed my head. Awkward.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella I've heard a lot of great things about you from my husband. He's taken quite a shine to you and it sounds like he's not the only one." I felt myself blush slightly as I turned to look at the man in question.

"What? It's true….. I know a nice person when I see one and Sue trusts my judgment." She nodded in confirmation and took hold of Billy's hand across the table. A chair scraping diverted my attention back to the big goof who had finally decided to join the polite conversation, I so hope Alice can embarrasses the hell out of him with something soon he really has no filter at all.

"Nice of you to join us, Emmett. You owe Heidi a rise after that show you just put on, I'm sure she'd prefer to be on her feet rather than her bottom whilst she's at work in future."

"Sorry, Sue, I promise from now on I'll be more careful." Flashing his dimples he winked at her across the table and grabbed a menu. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Emmett I'm surprised you're not the size of a house by now."

"Now listen here Belly Button – it's okay to indulge in what you enjoy as long as you hit the gym four times a week. Well five, depending on what type of week it's been cause some things make my ass wobble like jelly." I hate that nickname. Wait did he just say... Never mind.

"Indulge yes, over indulge not so much. You'll have a heart attack or get gout before you're fifty." That's not a pleasant thought.

"Don't worry about me, I've got the body of a god." Everyone at the table burst out laughing as Emmett pulled a few poses to prove his point.

"Oh, Emmett, you need a good woman in your life to kick you into shape. My Billy was just like you when we met and look at him now. He's polite and charming."

"Now, Mama Sue, don't be cheeking me like that! You know I'm your favourite person in the whole wide world." Sue shook her head but didn't deny or confirm his statement. I love that Billy and Sue have such an amazing relationship with Emmett, it would be so easy for Emmett to be a dick to his staff but he's far from it.

Heidi, the waitress who had previously been put on her ass by Emmett, approached the table cautiously and tapped her pen against her pad a few times before getting Emmett's attention.

"What can I get you guys?" She went around the table paying special attention to Edward who looked extremely uncomfortable under her scrutiny. It was kinda hard for me not to roll my eyes at her. She needs to take a hint. He's obviously not interested; his body language proves that.

"So, Bella, Edward here is Rosalie's little brother." I almost choked on the water I was sipping as Alice's words processed in my brain.

"Wait so that makes you..."

"Edward Cullen." Emmett finished my sentence for me and gave me a sneaky grin before leaning into me.

"Remember what you promised…" Wait what did I promise? I rattled my brain but couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh." Well that was eloquent, Bella, come on woman you can do better than that!

"I know how badly she treated you and I'm extremely sorry for the hurt she caused you." He knows. He knows everything without even meeting me properly. I fucking hate Rosalie King.

"Please excuse me for a moment I need some air." I left the table without looking back at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. The most gorgeous guy in London knows all about my background. Not even some of my acquaintances back home know everything James did and this god like man who helped me at the airport knows everything. The world works in mysterious ways.

Leaning over the railing outside the restaurant I took a deep breath. I can't let this ruin today but I have no idea how I'm going to go back in there and face him again. "Bella." Looks like I don't have a choice. "Listen, that was insensitive, I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't upset me Edward; it's just hard for me to accept people know so much about my past without me actually telling them myself."

"I understand. My mum just felt so bad and needed to talk things through with someone. I'm extremely sorry for the hurt my bitch of a sister has caused. We haven't talked in years and each time I hear something about her it makes me dislike her all the more."

"Your mom came to see me and, as I explained to her, you don't have to apologise for Rosalie's actions. It just brings a lot of memories back to the surface you know." He nodded and watched me carefully as I took my locket between my fingers.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward by saying this but I'm going to say it anyway. You're a beautiful woman, Bella, you deserve a beautiful life no matter what the past holds the future is bright." We stood in silence for what seemed like ages just staring at each other letting his words settle around us. I don't know what it is about this guy but he seems different to any other man I've met before.

"Hey kids, dinner's up." Sue popped her head around the door and was gone again in seconds obviously wanting to give us some privacy.

"Shall we?" He pulled the door open and motioned for me to go back into the restaurant first. He's such a gentleman.

"Yeah I'm so hungry I could eat an Emmett sized meal." And that's no exaggeration.

"I doubt you could ever be that hungry, Bella and don't let him hear you say that he'll see it as a challenge." That wouldn't be good. "The very first time Alice came out with us, she ended up ill because she challenged Em. It wasn't pretty."

As we approached the table, Alice looked at me with concern etched across her face. I shot her my most reassuring smile as I sat down, helped again of course by Edward who obviously was taught amazing manners by his parents, unlike his sister.

We ate in silence for a few minutes the only sounds were knives and forks against plates until Emmett let out a large belch. "That's disgusting, Emmett! I seriously can't believe you just did that at the dinner table in front of Mama Sue." Alice shook her head in disbelief and muttered under her breath about manners.

"I'm sorry but you know how the saying goes 'wherever you may be, let your wind roam free'." That's not a saying! That's something a disgusting boy made up to try and get out of being told off!

"Now, Emmett, your mother taught you better than that and you know it. Behave yourself there are ladies present." Billy just told his boss off. This'll make for an interesting Monday morning if Emmett takes it the wrong way. But of course this is Emmett, he just shrugged it off and apologised to us ladies. However, he was looking at Billy and Edward as he said it and not Alice, Sue and myself. He always has to have the last laugh. The men started to row over who was most manly, causing us all to roll our eyes at them. Typical male bonding it always gets rowdy.

"So Bella, I haven't really had a chance to talk with you yet, tell me about yourself." Nice change of subject Sue - I swear there would have been a burping contest at the table to prove manliness if she hadn't have stepped in.

"There nothing to tell really, I graduated at the top of my class but that's about as exciting as my life gets." Without even realising what I was doing, my hand reached for my pendant Aidan will forever be my guardian angel and having it close makes me feel safe even in these awkward situations where I can't escape.

"Well that's a massive achievement you should be proud of yourself I know how hard you have to work to get good in this game and if Emmett's impressed by you, which I know he is - you're doing really well." I like this woman a lot, she oozes maternal instinct just like Esme; they should write a book on how to be a good mother and send it to Renee. "Do you have any family brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't have any family. Well apart from Garrett and Kate I'm an only child born to only children and I don't have contact with my parents." Sues eyes turned angry obviously having been filled in about my past from someone.

"Well, that's their loss and you are part of a family, you're part of ours. You can't get rid of Billy once he decides to adopt you, just ask these two." She motioned with her fork at Alice and Emmett who nodded in agreement with her.

"Thank you so much, that means a lot."

"You don't have to thank us, Bella, I knew you were full of goodness the minute you stepped in front of me at the airport." Every time I look at Billy the first thought through my mind is, I wish my dad was more like you. How'd I get stuck with Charlie?

"Talking of the airport, when are you and Edward going to fill us in on how you first met?" I covered my face with my hands because I know I'm probably tomato red already and groaned.

"This is going to be embarrassing."


End file.
